The Frigid Republic of Iowa (A nice new world...)
Overview #Iowa. Towns and cities #Capital city- Des Mones (2,545,758) and Fairmont (1,554,557). #Largest city/town- Minneapolis (5,557,656). #Other cities/towns- Iowa City (1,545,758), Iowa Falls (558,500), Pierre (450,000), Sioux Falls (250,000), Shilo (250,000), Madison (175,000), Oshkosh(150,000), Detroit (125,000), Toledo, City of Grand Rapids, Milwaukee, Flint, Pontiac, Springfield, Adrian, Green Bay, Rockford, Iowa City, Garry, Lansing, Elmore, Ledyard, Northwood, Cresco, Sibley, Steen, Peterson, Springfield, Mason City, Ames, Perry, Fort Dodge, Plainview, Le Mars, Algona, Darfur, Saint Cloud and Cedar Rapids. Language: #official: Mid western type American English. #Other languages: Shoshone, Sioux, Ojibwa, Inuit, Yipuk, Aleut, Irish, Spanish, Greek, Chinese, French, Russian, Polish and Arabic. Religion: #main: 35% Presbyterian, 33% Baptist and 30% Methodist. #Other religions: 1% Native American Church, 0.5% Buddhists and 0.5% Sunni Islam. Ethnic groups: #Main- White American, Irish-American, French-Canadin and Anglo-Scottish Canadian #Other- Cree, Sioux, Ojibwa, Arapaho, Shoshone, Inuit, Yipuk, Aleut, Irish, Spanish, Greek, Chinese, French, Russian, Polish, Arabs and Metis. #Demonym: Iowan. Government #Conservative parliamentary democracy. #government: Senate. #President: Peter Prentice. #Deputy president: Petros Taslikidis. #Prime Minister: Ian Biderbeker. Population #14,575,789 (2450 census), 15,959,574 (2060 census), 16,565,789(2070 census), 16,574,958 (2480 census), 16,957,859 (2490 census), 17,659,857 (2500 census). Other #Established: -1 #Recognized: 0 #Constitution: 0 #Currency: Iowa Dollar, I$ #Anthem "Battle Hymn of the Republic". #Motto: Our liberties we prize and our rights we will maintain. (in English). #Flag: The country gradually moves north to south from a polar climate in the far north to a oceanic climate in the far south of the southernmost Eisenhower peninsular. Most of the peninsular is on of timid continental climate to boral in nature. The northern 20% is very rugged and the home of the Lincoln Mountains, at the heart of which are the 29,000ft Mount Lincoln, 24,000ft Mount Washington, 22,500ft Mount Jefferson, 15,000ft Mount Ike and 12,662 ft Borah Peak. There are the lesser mountains in the central 30%. The Crandall Canyon and most of the mineral mines are with in this zone. Basaltic lava flows, granite rocks and mostly extinct volcanic peaks are common here. Olivine and granite are mined some places. The capital, Des Mones is a major trading and fishing port at the farthest point of the almost completely fat and often stormy Eisenhower Peninsular. Most manufacturing and agricultural industry is concentrated in this city. Just north are Des Mones are Fairmont, Minneapolis, Iowa Falls and Nightingale Air Base in that order. Most of the peninsular is humid continental climate and used for high yield cattle, sheep and goat farming. Shilo is a boral fishing port on the western side of the peninsular just above were it joins the mainland. Maddison is a similar settlement on the opposite side of the peninsular behind the Brown Mountains. Pierre and Sioux Falls are industrial ports in the centre of the eastern Ike Bay between the southern Bullock and northern Grant Peninsular. The climate is of a taiga nature here. Pierre is a polluted place with numerous slag heaps testifying to it's 500 year old coal and anthracite mining history. History Counties Transport Economy Most of the southern peninsular is humid continental climate and used for high yield cattle, sheep and goat farming. Shilo is a boral fishing port on the western side of the peninsular just above were it joins the mainland. Maddison is a similar settlement on the opposite side of the peninsular behind the Brown Mountains. Agriculture is a major business, especially fishing, cattle, sheep, goats, eggs, pigs and logging. Mining still continues to play a large role in the economy, especially in and around the Crandall Canyon. The minerals mined in central Iowa include copper, gold, silver, uranium, molybdenum, zinc, lead, and beryllium. 8 people were killed and 16 wounded at the 2347 Crandall Canyon Lead Mine collapse. Chromite is a chromium ore that contains iron and is prevalent in the some parts of the mountainous north and the hilly central zone. Chromium and irons are produced to a minor extent from these reserves. The Sherman Copper Mine, 10 miles south of Crandall Canyon, was worked between 1845 and 2045. It became a national monument in 2047. Pierre is a polluted place with numerous slag heaps testifying to it's 500 year old coal and anthracite mining history. The fossil fuels found in and around Pierre including coal, petroleum, oil shale, anthracite and natural gas. The oil taker Ike's Breath blew up in Pierre during 2457 due to sloppy workmanship by the dockworkers. 6 were killed, 18 wounded and the ship was sunk. Power stations #2 Gas #3 oil #1 solar array #1 tidal barrage #1 coal Overseas territories Education Tax Armed forces A 16,500 personnel self defence force. Navy Air force Only a few aircraft at Nightingale Air Base, plus a minor number at the Pierre and Sioux Falls Coastguard Stations. Army Air defences Coastguard Mine protection force Law and order Last 5 election results Media All major settlements have a local newspaper and digital local FM station. There are 2 national digital radio and TV stations. The capital has 1 local newspaper, 1 AM and 2 FM radio stations. There is widespread use of mobile phones, smart phones, the internet and WiFi in urban locations. It is infrequent in rural places and non existent in the mountainous north. All homes have TVs, videos and CD players. There are 4 national papers. 2 are for news, 1 is for sport and the other is for business. Also see Category:Nations- A nice new world Category:Zine